


Maki Roll's Letter

by ultradespair11037 (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Feels, Bisexual Momota Kaito, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oneshot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultradespair11037
Summary: This is completely based off of Kaito's storyline in my friend's discord server, where he's dating both Maki and Shuichi and is extremely sick.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 11





	Maki Roll's Letter

Dear Maki Roll,

So. This is it, huh, Maki Roll? I can’t believe it’s come to the point where I have to write a goodbye letter to my girlfriend. One of the loves of my life. I’m so sorry, Maki Roll. I should’ve told you about all of this earlier. Maybe then I would be okay, and you and Shuichi wouldn’t have to worry about losing me.

I’m sorry for everything. I was so, so, *so* horrible. Don’t forgive me. Don’t tell me that it’s okay. I was being an asshole and I know that now. Hey, at least I won’t lash out at you guys anymore, right? That’s kind of a plus.

Maki Roll, please, remember that I love you. Even if I’m not there, I love you. More than the stars, or the sun, or the moon. More than anything. You’re beautiful. You’ll always be. And so loving, caring, kind…..god, I don’t deserve you.

You have no idea how much I wish I could stay. Losing the future really sucks because then you think about it all the time. You write out all of the possible scenarios in your head….and it hurts, Maki Roll. It hurts so much. It hurts thinking about future proposals, weddings, being a dad, all that. It hurts because I know that there’s a possibility that I’ll never get to do any of that. I might never get to make you and Shuichi happy. And for that, I’m so, so sorry. 

With Love,

Kaito Momota.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't know that I could write things besides fluff


End file.
